<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Is that my shirt?" by thenorthernwastrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307850">"Is that my shirt?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel'>thenorthernwastrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer might surprise you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Finn/Page (Fable)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Is that my shirt?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that my shirt?"</p><p>“Erm.” Ben looks over to the woman standing in his door frame, expression resembling that of a trapped animal. “Yes? Look, I can explain–”<br/>
</p><p>Page just smirks and leans against the wall, arms crossed and mind ready for a good few minutes of entertainment. “Well? I’m listening.”</p><p>He frantically looks around the room, obviously trying his best to come up with some excuse as to why he was wearing his girlfriend’s small and feminine shirt– and <i>only </i>that. “Look– see, well, I couldn’t find mine and– after last night you just left it lying on the floor–”</p><p>“I put it away.” <i>Caught.</i><br/>
</p><p>“..What?”<br/>
</p><p>“After last night I folded it and put it away, in the drawer. What’s this about, Ben?” Page didn’t understand why he seemed so spooked– it was just a shirt, even if it was a bit more gaudy than her other ones. What was he trying to hide?<br/>
</p><p>Ben sighed and sat back down on the bed, defeated. “I guess I just.. I like wearing them, okay? Your clothes. They smell like you, and quite frankly I don’t think I look half bad in them.” He looked at himself in the tall mirror by the wall and struck a pose, fully owning the situation he was in.</p><p>Page smiled very big at him, proud he could admit something that so obviously threatened his concept of masculinity. She sat down to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, joining his gaze in the mirror and placing a hand on the chest that didn’t quite fill the bust intended for the shirt’s wearer. “It looks very nice on you, you should wear it out sometime.”</p><p>“Really? I mean I <i>could </i>but.. Nah, you’re just pulling my leg aren’t you?”<br/>
</p><p>She laughs, sitting up on her knees to put her face close to his and wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Well, we might need to get it fitted first.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>